


Blind

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Naruto A/B/O Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: (When Obito's sharingan activates for the first time, his scent blooms. Cinnamon greets Kakashi as Obito protects him. Cinnamon and burning warmth follow Obito as they save Rin. Cinnamon and a dying fire soak Kakashi's skin as Obito gives Kakashi his eye.It keeps Kakashi up at night, the burning scent of cinnamon that follows him wherever he goes. He's been told before how his scent is like electricity personified, that his scent makes the hair on the back of people's necks stand up. His electricity warms the cinnamon and leaves it burnt.)





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> like hi

Obito is scent blind.

This fact makes Kakashi dismiss his Uchiha teammate, makes him scoff at the very idea that he could be a good shinobi.

(Sakumo was scent blind.)

\---

Kakashi doesn't care what his dynamic is. He's an omega, but he could be an alpha or a beta and he knows he would be the same. He would feel the same.

(He knows that even if he was an alpha, his father committing suicide would've still destroyed him to his very core.)

He's an omega and it doesn't matter. He's young and talented and his dynamic changes nothing.

\---

Minato-sensei smiles at him, introduces him to his new alpha girlfriend, and Kakashi feels a pang in his chest that he thought he'd never encounter again. There's a feeling of warmth trying to spread, trying to fight against the cold ache of loneliness he always feels suffocating him. 

Rin and Obito are talking to the female alpha, Kushina, and Kakashi feels himself shake.

\---

He chooses not to go after Rin without even considering the consequences. (Rin's scent is a sickly sweet omega scent, like a sugary disaster, and Kakashi has never found it appealing.)

Obito's speech, his impassioned words, hit something that was newly awakened inside him. He's clinging to the idea of a perfect shinobi, holding on so tightly, that he suddenly wonders if his blind views are keeping him from being a part of something truly spectacular. 

He follows Obito, saves his teammates, and loses an eye in the process. That would've been fine if Obito didn't lose his life along the way.

(When Obito's sharingan activates for the first time, his scent blooms. Cinnamon greets Kakashi as Obito protects him. Cinnamon and burning warmth follow Obito as they save Rin. Cinnamon and a dying fire soak Kakashi's skin as Obito gives Kakashi his eye.

It keeps Kakashi up at night, the burning scent of cinnamon that follows him wherever he goes. He's been told before how his scent is like electricity personified, that his scent makes the hair on the back of people's necks stand up. His electricity warms the cinnamon and leaves it burnt.)

\---

His arm is through Rin's chest and Kakshi is being assaulted with a vile mixture of burnt cinnamon and sugar. Kakashi has caught whiffs of Obito's scent mixed with Rin's before. It's always smelled like cookies and it makes Obito's sharingan tear up at what could've been between his teammates. The sharingan is crying now, his eye watering at not only what he's been forced to do, at the promise he's been made to break, but also at the scents making his mind hazy.

(He smells the overpowering scent of burnt cinammon; he assumes it's his emotions making the scent so strong. He's wrong.)

\---

Kushina is spice. Minato is cold earth.

They're both dead.

\---

Kakashi watches his genin, takes in their appearances, and wonders. 

His sensei's son, Naruto, has yet to present, but he's almost like sunshine personified and it doesn't take a lot to imagine his scent will be just as warm and welcoming as his parents' were.

The last Uchiha reminds Kakashi of himself, omega dynamic and with lightning there in the undertones of his scent. The best way for Kakashi to think of it is that the lightning has not yet struck, but is only bidding its time until it reaches down to set a tree alight. The calm before the storm.

Sakura, the civilian born beta girl, carries the same earth undertone as Minato, but the two scents are distinctly different. While Minato's scent was the earth after a morning frost, Sakura's earthiness is tilled, spring flowers blooming through the fertile soil. 

Kakashi breathes deeply for a moment, lets their possibilities swim together in his vision, before breathing out.

"How can I put this? As for my first impression of you guys?" Kakashi pauses, let's the scents mingle in the air. "Well, I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> kakashi's past makes me feel sad. he's all like im ruining obito with my electricity when really their scent combined is more like a hot cinnamon drink then burnt anything
> 
> just to make it clear, these are the dynamics i've made clear so far:
> 
> omegas:   
> kakashi  
> rin  
> minato  
> sasuke
> 
> alphas:  
> kushina  
> obito  
> naruto (in the first drabble)
> 
> betas:  
> sakura  
> tsunade  
> sakumo (didn't say it but headcanon ftw)


End file.
